Ad hoc networks are telecommunications networks with no fixed infrastructure. A certain number of wireless stations equipped with wireless transmission and/or receiving means and suitable protocols form the nodes of an ad hoc network.
These stations can assume the form of fixed or portable computers, pocket computers, mobile telephones, vehicles, household appliances, etc. They can further be associated with modules such as sensors or actuators.
An ad hoc network of sensors thus makes it possible to collect information so as, for example, to watch or monitor installations.
In general, the nodes are powered by batteries that are difficult and expensive, or even impossible, to replace or recharge, or they are powered using a battery-free energy recovery technique. Energy savings are therefore a key factor in such networks.
Furthermore, a prefabricated wiring system installation is one example of an installation requiring temperature monitoring in many places so as to monitor its state.
Abnormal heating is frequently observed in the junction areas between two successive wiring system portions, due primarily to insufficient tightening of the bolts of the junction by the installer. The current solutions to these heating problems comprise preventive maintenance operations consisting of systematically tightening the bolts, and inspection operations to inspect the installations using thermal imaging cameras, making it possible to view areas undergoing abnormal heating.
However, these techniques have certain drawbacks: they are very long and complicated to carry out due to the large number of junctions to be checked and the positioning of the wiring system, which may be difficult to access: at a height, under the floor, under false ceilings, etc.
Furthermore, the reliability of the thermographic measurements depends on the measuring environment (presence of dust, grease, etc.), which makes the interpretation of the temperature state of the wiring systems relatively imprecise.
There is therefore a need to collect information from multiple points positioned along the electrical wiring systems regarding the temperatures noted at those multiple points.